wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Spoiler
neat I didn't notice the change to a new format, sorry...I kinda like the clean lines of this. But then, I liked the orange tone better, too (echoes our logo). nae'blis (talk) 19:33, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Spoiler template We've had no objection to going to KoD-only in spoilers, but our population is still small. Is it worth simplifying this template yet, or should we wait? nae'blis (talk) 04:01, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I'll work on isolating extraneous spoiler tags later tonight prior to simplifying this template. -- nae'blis 22:30, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Remove all spoiler tags except for The Gathering Storm At this point, I think it's worth removing all spoilers for books 1-11. Sanderson's books are coming soon and will deserve reasonable spoiler warnings, but if you haven't read Knife of Dreams by now, I figure you're beyond all hope of avoid spoilage... -- nae'blis 23:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I removed most of them. There might be some stragglers.--Optimous 00:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, I got most of the original set in my last editing burst. I don't see any right now that need to go. -- nae'blis 19:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Skip section So I made it possible for the user to skip the section that contains spoilers with the use of the template Template:Spoilerend--Optimous 17:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds useful. Does the (skip section) go away if we're not using spoilerend, though? Otherwise it'll look silly, and could cause navigation problems... also, it'll need to handle having more than one spoiler on a page at a time. -- nae'blis 19:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah..Didn't think of those things :/. Let me think about it and try to figure something out.--Optimous 19:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Would it be easier to use a slightly modified Show/Hide code, maybe in a lighter color? -- nae'blis 19:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::An idea would be to have another parameter sent into the template on what number the spoiler is and have it jump to the number endspoiler...wow what I said is confusing yeah I think your idea is better :)--Optimous 19:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright here is what I would do: :That's pretty close to what I had in mind (though I'm not crazy about the solid gold background all the way down; can we make it white except the topbar?). Seems to work with images and infoboxes okay... -- nae'blis 20:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. There. What do you think?--Optimous 20:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good to me, though I darkened and thickened the border a bit. Make it so! -- nae'blis 20:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha Alright. Done.--Optimous 20:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers for TGS chapters So should we use this new spoiler hide for chapters like this:--Optimous 21:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Rand is hiding in a manor house in eastern Arad Doman. He has been jumping from place to place every few days as he tries to keep anyone from trying to rescue Semirhage. He feels as if he must be steel, but Min disagrees. Their argument is interrupted by Rand noticing that the wind is blowing in two directions at once. Eventually, one gust wins out and the tree branches go back to normal, but Rand is shaken. He thinks again about the information he received in the twisted redstone doorframe, about binding the land together, north with east and south with west. He doesn't know if it will hold long enough to reach Tarmon Gai'don, though; and why are the Borderlanders coming south? At least the Seanchan had agreed to a truce. Just then, Nynaeve, Cadsuane, and Alivia walk in. They have been interrogating Semirhage, but Rand's insistence that they neither hurt nor threaten her is hampering their efforts considerably. Nynaeve yells at him, and Cadsuane wonders if perhaps they should turn her over to the White Tower. Rand says that Egwene might not like that; he muses that she might turn her loose and force him to kneel instead. At that moment, Lews Therin rants about the women not helping him and the Hundred Companions in the Strike at Shayol Ghul. Rand is so startled by this piece of information that he demands aloud that Lews Therin tell him what he means. Too late, he realizes that everyone in the room heard him, and may think him too mad already. He stands in shock, unable to laugh or cry, while Lews Therin cackles and sobs enough for both of them. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Min Farshaw * Semirhage (mentioned) * Nynaeve Sedai * Cadsuane Sedai * Alivia * Algarin Pendaloan (mentioned) * Damer Flinn * Jahar Narishma * Naeff * Davram Bashere * Lord Tellaen * Rodel Ituralde (mentioned) * Egwene al'Vere (mentioned) * Lews Therin Telamon Organizations * Tower Guard * Aes Sedai * rebel Aes Sedai * Forsaken * Seanchan * Saldaean cavalry * Asha'man}} :I hadn't thought about using it for the book chapter pages, since they'll sort of self-evidently be spoilers since they're PART OF the nwe book, but yeah, it can't hurt anything. -- nae'blis 18:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) White space Would some please put and tags right before the " " brackets in the code? This should eliminate the excess whitespace after template trasclusions. :Looks like Optimous took care of this already. /housekeeping. -- nae'blis 21:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sunset provision :Do we want to aim for a date/time frame to remove the spoiler warnings. The books will, in theory, be coming faster soon, and we want the wiki to be up to date, but still useful. I'd say no more than a month after the paperback comes out in the English market... anybody else have any ideas? Keep in mind they're aiming for late fall 2010/extremely early 2011 for Towers. -- nae'blis 21:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I kind of brought it up here. I would agree with Moridin that three months after the main release would be a good time. I can't find any kind of list right now, but from what I remember, the initial releases in most countries where within a week's timeframe. I think that three months would give most everyone a change to read the new book. That's my two coppers anyways.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Re-open of the Sunset provision We are now about four months since the release of . This is past the month mentioned here and the three months mentioned on Moridin's blog. In my most humble opinion, I believe that spoiler tags can be removed and all articles have TSG info integrated where appropriate. A list can be used as reference. I also suggest that when all spoiler tags are removed from the articles, this template be re-formatted for . Thoughts and suggestions are always appriciated. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 21:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It has been long enough for people who purchased the book back in October "should be finished".--OPTIMOUS 22:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) bugs I like the look of the spoiler template I'm glad it exists. I'm still reading ToM. However it doesn't work properly if it can't take up the whole page. see Graendal for an example. Although I am running an odd Screen Resolution 1024 * 1280, but I would think 1024 should be wide enough for everything to work properly. --- Raystorm1 21:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the fix. --- Raystorm1 20:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC)